Finn's Birthday Adventure Through Salem
by Giovannigo
Summary: It's Finn's 14th birthday! Jake buys a book from Magic Man called, "The Crucible". But when a magic ball falls out of a page, it transports Finn, Jake, and BMO to the year 1692 in Salem, Massachusetts! Together, along with some dark magic, are out to change the course of history forever! It will include a very happy ending with no executions carried out.
1. Chapter 1: Finn's Birthday Present

**WHAT'S UP? This is my first fanfic! Sorry about not inserting Crucible characters on the summary strip, but it wouldn't let me due to not being any characters from that book available! RATED: T for yelling, violence, blood action, and sad parts! To let you know, here's the list of Crucible characters: Reverend Samuel Parris, Reverend John Hale, Betty Parris, Abigail Williams, Elizabeth Proctor, and John Proctor ENJOY…**

It all started out as a normal day in the land of Ooo. Birds were chirping, princesses were waking up, and Finn was sleeping in his bed of the tree fort. Jake stepped into Finn's room quietly along with BMO! Jake was a magical stretchy dog, and BMO was a talking game system! Jake carefully slipped an orange blindfold over Finn's eyes. He took out a horn and then, "TOOT!" blew into it! Finn suddenly jumped up and said, "Is that you? Jake? BMO?" "Happy birthday!" said Jake. "I-I- can't see!" "Yeah…" said Jake, "That's because…" "JAKE, I'M BLIND! BLIND ON MY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Finn!

"No dude, you're blindfolded!" assured Jake. "Oh..." said Finn, reaching to take if off! "Keep the blindfold on! I have a surprise downstairs for you!" so Finn and Jake went downstairs and BMO followed them. On the table were plates of Jake's fresh bacon-pancakes and a thick-flat wrapped gift on the table. Jake took the blindfold off and Finn dashed over to the package! He tore off the wrapping paper exclaiming, "This is great! I hope it's a new sword, or a…" it turned out to be a brown leather book. It was titled, "The Crucible" on the cover in big black letters. Finn at first frowned when he saw it, but then Jake whispered into his ear, "Witchcraft is in it!" and then Finn smiled and opened up the book to the first page!

Finn read 4 whole pages while eating breakfast. While BMO helped out with the dishes, Finn read 2 more pages. Then while Finn changed into his t-shirt and shorts, he read 2 more pages. "This book is amazing Jake…" commented Finn, "Where did you get this?" "I bought it from Magic Man! He said that he was moving away and I only had to pay him 100 gold coins and…" "Wait a minute…" interrupted Finn, "Magic Man sold this to you? The man who turned me into a giant foot, for giving him a cube of sugar?" Jake assured, "Finn, calm down! It's just a book!" suddenly as Finn turned onto another page a weird purple ball fell onto the table! Finn placed the book down onto the table and started down with Jake at the ball.

BMO looked over, carrying Finn's book bag over to him. "What is that thing?" "I don't know." said Jake. BMO handed Finn his book bag. They were planning to head over to the Candy Kingdom so Princess Bubblegum could give Finn a birthday kiss…on his lips! Suddenly, the ball began to light up. Finn grabbed it and the book bag… "What the…?" suddenly the whole tree fort started to shake! A huge purple portal opened up! "WHAT THE…" yelled BMO. "IT'S A PORTAL!" Finn suddenly got, "WOOSH!" sucked up into it! "FFFIIIINNNNN!" Jake yelled as he got sucked up next! BMO screamed, "NNNNOOOO!" as she was the final one to get sucked into it, along with the Crucible book, and Finn's piece of Princess Bubblegum's hair!


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing in the Salem Woods

**Hi. Do me a favor, now that the story really began, try to imagine the story, as you read… Imagine that the "Adventure Time" characters are 2-D animated and that the "Crucible" characters are real actors COMBINED IN THE STORY! Like the movie, "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?" ENJOY!**

The portal trip was magical, and full of mystery! All Jake thought was, "I'll never buy anything from Magic Man again!" suddenly, "POOF!" the transport stopped! The portal disappeared. Finn was lying on his back on the ground. Jake was up on a tree branch. BMO was on the ground behind a bush. They opened up their eyes…they weren't in Ooo anymore. They were in a forest at the crack of dawn…"Finn, what happened?" asked Jake "What do you think happened?" argued Finn "We're…in the middle on nowhere! This forest doesn't look like Ooo and…" but before he could finish his sentence, "Finn, look out!"

Finn turned around and noticed a bunch of human girls running toward the forest. Finn immediately hid behind the bush where BMO. Jake used his stretching powers to get down from the tree branch and then he joined Finn hiding behind the bush. They noticed a boiling pot of water, a small campfire, and some white markings drawn on the ground. "What's going on here?" asked BMO. "Finn took out his Crucible book and turned to page, "Wait…" he said, "I think I know what's going on!" he turned to a page with a penciled illustration of girls dancing in the woods…

The girls gathered around the fire and then an African-American girl said, "Okay…what did you girls bring today?" 3 girls took out each a flower, and then they mentioned the name of a boy before anything happened! Then Finn noticed a young girl with a white sleeping gown. He took at look at his Crucible book and then back at the girl. "Jake…that girl in the white gown is…" he looked at his Crucible book, and then at the girl again, "Betty Parris!" exclaimed Finn! Jake took a look at the book and the girl too! "What what do you know? It is Betty Parris!" suddenly a girl named Abigail Williams took out a dead chicken!

She whacked it against the pot. Blood splattered all over it and some drops hit Betty's mouth! Then they girls stood up and began dancing in circles! They even chanted a wired poem while they danced! One girl even took off her nightgown, and then was dancing around naked! "Weird…" said Finn "They sound like Peppermint Butler when he's using dark magic!" suddenly, the girls stopped what they were doing and they just took off running away! "Why are they running away?" asked BMO? "I think I know what's going on, and where we are!" said Finn looking at his Crucible book but before he could say anything, they noticed a man walking into the area. He was wearing an old fashioned church minister outfit from the 1600's. He looked old but was just a touch young.

"I think that's Reverend Samuel Parris!" whispered Finn "Let's get down before he sees us!" said Jake. So they all ducked down and watched as Reverend Parris examined the pot of boiling water. Finn took his book bag off to avoid rattling the stuff inside that could make noises. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WO! WO! WO! ERK! ERK! ERK!" BMO's alarm system went off! A red light began flashing from him. "My alarm says it's time for Finn's bath! Finn, get naked!" "Turn your alarm off! The man will hear it!" Jake could see through the bushes Reverend Parris say, "What's that noise?" He turned to left, hoping to see where it was coming from. "I can't turn it off! It's against my programming!" said BMO "THEN SHOW ME HOW TO DO IT!" Finn whispered loudly! Reverend Parris began walking toward the bus where Finn, Jake, and BMO were hiding! "Push my red snooze button on my head!"

So they did that and, "BLEEP!" it made one last noise before it stopped! "Phew…" whispered Finn "That was a close one!" suddenly BMO looked up and saw him… Reverend Parris looking down over the bushes! "Who are you?" he asked sternly, "And why are you hiding?" Finn and Jake looked up and saw him! Finn began to sweat and say, "Well I…you see…my name is Finn and this is my dog Jake!" he hopped that Reverend Parris wouldn't notice that Jake was a talking dog! But then he asked, "What kind of dog is that? How come it's standing up on 2 legs? What is that little green box thingy?" suddenly Finn, Jake, and BMO screamed and then took off running along with BMO!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they yelled and they disappeared into the woods! "Hey wait…" Parris called out, "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to…" He began to run after them. He nearly tripped over a log and got some mud all over his left shoe! He then paused and saw something behind the bush. He decided not to chase after them. Instead he picked up the item and examined it. It was a light green book bag. Stuck on the back was a pink wad of bubblegum, and the book titled, "The Crucible"…


	3. Chapter 3: Betty Parris is Sick

Finn, Jake, and BMO ran through the woods and then they saw a small sign at the end. It said, "Salem: Established in 1492!" "We're in Salem!" exclaimed Finn, "We're in the year 1692!" Jake and BMO were shocked! "Well Jake…" Finn said, "This is the best birthday ever!" "It is?" asked Jake. "Yeah…" answered Finn "This is the perfect day to visit the past! Maybe we can stop the hangings of the 19 innocent women!" "That's a great idea!" said BMO. The adventurous duo walked through Salem. People looked at them whenever they passed by! Some people had horses, some were doing field work, and some were selling bread and vegetables to other people. "Finn…" asked Jake suddenly, "Where's your book bag?" Finn felt his back. Jake was right. Finn's green book bag was not his back!" So they quickly ran back to the bush in the forest, but there was no book bag! Finn had an idea of who took it…

"Maybe…" said Finn, "That man Reverend Parris took it!" "OF COURSE!" exclaimed, "He must've taken it when we ran off!" "Who else could've taken it?" asked BMO. Meanwhile at the Parris house, Samuel Parris was already dressed for church! He had come in earlier and from a different direction. He had then put the book bag he found in the hallway closet. The sun was now up and the sky was light blue! Abigail was upstairs in Betty's room sweeping. He came up the stairs. "Get Betty up and dressed please!" he ordered Abigail. She walked over to Betty and tried to wake her up. But nothing happened. "Betty…Betty!" Abigail said softly, stroking her face. Still, Betty did not wake up! "BETTY…BETTY!" yelled Abigail, shaking Betty!

Pretty soon, as the adventurous duo walked past another house, the town doctor had arrived at the Parris house! "Well…" asked Reverend Parris, "Can you help her?" Betty would not wake up, but she wasn't dead or even knocked out cold! "I believe that this is the work of witchcraft!" said the doctor, waving a hand in front of Betty's eyes! "I'm afraid the medicine can't help or cure this! Someone bewitched her and we don't know who did it!" after his examination, he left the house leaving Reverend Parris to deal with the situation. "Did you conjure spirits in the woods? I want the truth!" he angrily asked Abigail, "No…" she said, "We never conjure spirits!"

"Wasn't one girl dancing around naked?" he asked angrily "No…" began Abigail but Reverend Parris smacked her hard in the face and yelled, "DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW IT! I SAW EVERYTHING! I'm the minister of Salem, and I will not let my house be the CENTER OF AN OBSCENE PRACTICE!""Betty is not witched!" said Abigail. "She's trying to act and...". "YOU CALL THIS SPORT?" yelled Samuel Parris, "SHE CANNOT WAKE!" he stormed off and went downstairs. He was really worried about Betty, but also was very angry! When he walked out the front door, Finn, Jake, and BMO snuck in through the back door. They hid behind a wall, as Abigail went out the front door too! They needed Finn's book bag back.

"Who was that girl?" asked Jake. "Well…" said Finn, "That was Abigail Williams! One of the innocent 19 people executed for witchcraft! But they never did anything!" Reverend Parris told people including Mr. and Mrs. Putnam, and Elizabeth Proctor about Betty's problem. They all too came to one conclusion…witchcraft! Some of the girls who had danced in the woods heard about this. At the Parris house, the duo to Finn, Jake, and BMO looked all over the floor downstairs for Finn's book bag. They knew that Reverend Parris lived their due to Finn reading about him in his "Crucible" book. They looked under the tables, in a chest, inside a butter churner, and even under the floor boards! No sign of Finn's book bag anywhere…


	4. Chapter 4: Commotion in Salem

Reverend Samuel Parris was soon walking up behind the church podium. Everyone in Salem was finding seats. Even a town crier was rining a bell outside to alert other townspeople. The girls who danced and Abigail Williams were sitting near the back. "Good morning…" Reverend Parris announced, "As some of you know, there's a situation with my daughter, but I hope she'll be fine! This is probably the work of God's enemy, the Devil or it is witchcraft. It may just very well be that in Salem, its the Devil. AND SO, we will make sure to hunt him down! Now take out your bibles, and turn to page 73…" so while everyone took out their bibles, Abigail and the other girls got up as well as everyone else. Everyone was going to recite a chorus song from the bible called, "Sure God is good to His Heart"! But Abigail and the girls snuck out the entry door, and ran up a small hill to the Parris house…

Meanwhile, Finn suddenly opened the door to a closet. There it was… Finn's green book bag! "Jake, I found it! "Good…" said Jake, "Let's get out of here before…" but before he could finish his sentence, "BANG!" the back door slammed open and 6 girls with Abigail Williams rushed in! Only one girl saw Finn and Jake! BMO jumped into Finn's book bag just before the door opened! "Who are you people?" asked the girl. Before the adventurous duo could answer, the girl just ran upstairs along with the rest of the girls. Finn slipped on his book bag, and followed Jake upstairs. Betty was still in bed as the girls along with Finn, Jake, and Abigail walked over to her!

"Stop this right now!" yelled Abigail, "BETTY!" "She means to tell!" said another girl. "We have to do something or they'll be calling us witches! They'll hanging us, and witch hunting! Like they did in Boston 2 years ago! You'd only be whipped for trying to conjure the boys in the dancing!" Abigail then decided to try a different approach toward Betty. "Now listen to me…Betty dear…" she began, stroking Betty slightly on the cheek, "I've talked to your papa, and he knows everything. So there's nothing to fear…okay?" Betty didn't answer but she suddenly opened her eyes…

"I want my mama." said Betty! "Your mama's dead and buried!" said Abigail annoyed! "I'll fly to her!" yelled Betty! "LET ME FLY!" she threw off her covers and ran toward her window! "NO! STOP! DON'T!" all of the girls sprang up and ran over to her! As they pulled Betty away from the open window, she screamed, "MAMA! MOM! MAMA! Another girl held her. "Why are you doing this? I told him! Your papa knows now!" said Abigail exhausted from the surprise! "YOU DRINK BLOOD ABBY! You just tell him that!" Finn and Jake watched in horror and Abigail smacked Betty hard across the face! "You never say that again!" Betty looked again, "You drank a charm to kill Proctor's wife… ". "No Betty…" reassured another girl. She cried out, "You drank the charm to kill Goody Proctor!"

Abigail threw Betty onto the bed, holding her down! Betty suddenly calmed down and closed her eyes again! Abigail looked at the girls, Finn, and Jake. "Now listen, no one in Salem will ever know about this! Because we don't intend to tell anyone! No matter what happens…stay low until this all blows over!" suddenly Betty sprang up and ran toward the window crying out, "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! FLY! I WANT TO FLY!" she banged open the window. The girls began to spring into action and tried to pull her away once again. This time, the screams where so loud that in the church, everyone inside heard it! "What's going on?" an old woman cried out. "It sounds like danger!" said an old man. "That sounds like…BETTY!" cried out Reverend Parris. Everyone ran one-by-one out of the old church building! As they ran, they yelled out words to others! "Look what you did girls!" complained Jake! "Yeah…" said Finn, seeing the people running toward the house, "You caused so much commotion, that you all disturbed the entire town!"

The townspeople could see Betty sticking her arms out her window crying out, "MAMA! MAMA!" and they could see Finn and Jake helping the girls pull Betty in! Reverend Parris pushed through the crowd and burst through the back door of the house. A man named Mr. Putman guarded the door, as Reverend Parris ran up the stairs to Betty's room. "Well… look who I have here!" he said when he saw Finn and Jake, "Well boy, I see you snuck into the house and found your sack thingy!" "Well…you…how did you know?" Finn asked, denying the whole thing. "It's on your shoulders boy! I'm not stupid!" then he turned to the girls. "What the devil is going on here?" he asked as Abigail closed up Betty's window. "Betty went insane!" said a girl. "Yeah…" said the African-American girl, "She tried to fly out the window and…" "FLY?!" yelled Samuel Parris, "This is witchcraft! I know it! I shall summon some judges, and have you, the girls, and the boy and his…" he looked behind him," "HEY! Where did they go?"

He said with confusion… Finn and Jake were no longer in Betty's room! They both ran down the stairs and bolted out the front door. Only 2 people in the gathered crowd all them run off through a food stand, past a homeless man, and into the woods again! Soon, they ran out of breath. They collapsed underneath a tree and laid there. "What are going to do now?" asked Jake, as Finn took off his book bag. "I…I…don't know Jake." said Finn as he took BMO out of his bag. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry!" "Yeah me too!" said Jake, rubbing his stomach! Finn took an empty can out of his book bag. It used to be part of make-shift telephone out of tin cans and strings. He held it out and said, "If someone comes by here, we'll ask for some money!" so later, in a log cabin just outside the woods, a man named John Proctor stepped out…


	5. Chapter 5: John and Elizabeth Proctor

"Goodbye John!" called out John's Proctor's wife Elizabeth Proctor. John was heading into the woods to cut some wood for the fire place. "I'll see you later dear!" she waved to him, as he placed a red axe into the back of his wagon. A horse was hooked up to the front. The horse would pull the wagon. He slapped the reins and the horse went moving towards the woods. 12 minutes later he pulled up near the forest and stopped the horse. John tied the horse up to a tree via long rope, grabbed his axe, and went into the woods.

He found a nice tree, aimed the axe, and, "CHOP! CHOP!" began cutting it down! "TIMBER!" he yelled as the tree collapsed to the ground! He then proceeded to chop up the tree into smaller pieces. Finn saw him and got up! "What are you doing Finn?" asked Jake. "I'm going to ask that man over there if he can give us some money!" so Finn held out the can and walked over to John Proctor, just as he was loading some wood chunks into the wagon. "Excuse me sir…" said Finn holding out the empty can, "Can you please spare some change?" "For what?" John asked, "My friend Jake and I are hungry!" Finn explained, "We haven't eaten for days!"

John looked at Jake, trying not to be surprised of a talking dog. "I think I can do better than that!" he replied, "You two come with me! I'll give you some food AND shelter!" "Thanks man!" said Finn as he climbed up into the wagon. Jake got on next, followed by BMO. Finn quickly placed BMO into his pocket to keep John from seeing it!" as the wagon moved away, Finn, Jake, and BMO didn't notice a tiny problem… Finn had left his book bag under the tree in the woods again!

At John's house, he used a fire oven to bake a loaf of whole wheat bread, and some fire-cooked vegetables. She used a bucket of water to wash up some apples for dessert. He sliced up the bread and put 3 slices each onto a plate each with some freshly churned butter spread onto it! Then John piled some vegetables onto each plate. The vegetables were sliced carrots, turnips, and onions. Elizabeth Proctor was helping out by making a pot of mashed winter squash mixed with butter. While she was doing that, John placed the 2 plates of food onto the table where Finn and Jake were sitting.

Right away, they began eating! They first ate the vegetables. Each one was perfectly seasoned. As they ate John poured them 2 tin cups of cold water. He got the water from the pump outside. He placed them on the table. Finn and Jake then got started on the slices of bread. "Where are you two from?" asked John, sitting down at the table with them. "Um…" said Finn, thinking hard on what to say. "We're from Boston!" answered Jake! "The capital of Massachusetts? Wow! You two really get around!"

"Yeah… " said Finn, "You can say that! We ran away from home! You see, some killers came after our parents. So we packed up and left! We walked all the way here without food or water! We traveled for about 7 days and…" "You survived almost 7 days without food or water?" asked John, "I must say, that's pretty impressive!". "Not only that…" said Elizabeth, "But you walked here? No horse or wagon?" "Nope!" said Finn, "Just our good old fashioned feet got us here!". "By the way…" said John, "That's a pretty impressive outfit! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes he did!" answered Jake! I showed him how to knit, and blue is his favorite color his blue! So, he made his own clothing for the journey!". John looked surprised about Finn's story, which was really fake. "What is your name boy?" asked Elizabeth Proctor, as she placed 2 small bowls of mashed winter squash on the table. "My name is Finn! And this is my friend Jake!" he answered smiling. He didn't tell them that Jake was really a dog. "I'm John Proctor, and this is my wife Elizabeth Proctor!" Elizabeth shook both their hands and said, "It's wonderful to meet you both! Thanks for choosing to stay with us!". "Ever since we moved outside of Salem, we rarely get company out here!"

So when Finn and Jake, finished their food, John led them upstairs to the guest bedroom. He opened the door. Inside were 2 small beds, a table, 4 chairs, a window with curtains, a wooden chest, and a small door leading to an outhouse. That was a bathroom they had back in the 1600's but I'm not telling you how it works! "Help yourself to anything in the room!" John said smiling. "Our house is your house! Anytime you like!" said Elizabeth smiling at Finn and Jake! So they both closed the door, and John and Elizabeth Proctor headed downstairs to relax. I wish I could tell you that the story ends here. But as I sit on a bench inside the "Salem Witch Museum" writing this on my laptop, you must know that Finn's birthday story, is way far from over…


End file.
